1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates computer communication, and more particularly to short range and peer-to-peer communication with computers using acoustic signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer communication is obtained by converting digital data to a physical signal, and transmitting the signal over a channel, for example, infrared over air, radio frequency over air, light signal over fiber, electrical voltage over copper wire, etc. Depending on the properties of the signal and the channel, different properties and restrictions apply. For example, infrared and light signals are uni-directional and thus require a Line Of Sight (LOS) between the transmitter and the receiver.
Wireless radio communication does not typically require a line of sight between transmitter and receiver. However, wireless computer communication requires wireless transmitters and receivers along with associated antennae and other hardware in order to establish and maintain communication therebetween. Wireless communication further relies on radio frequency modulation and may be overkill for short-range communications.